


Coping Mechanism

by Jadegem02



Series: Shattered Voice [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female pronouns for Pidge, Flashbacks, Hunk is just worried for his friend, Lance Angst, Langst, Multi, Slightly dark lance, Slightly mute, everyone starts to notice, everyone's worried, lance is a mess, later on, starts slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegem02/pseuds/Jadegem02
Summary: (Read Shattered Voice before this or you'll be slightly lost)While dealing with losing his voice Lance is separating himself from his team further and the others don't know how to fix it. Lance has drastically changed and none of them knew until too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second part! Whoo! It will start out kinda slow but it will get better I promise! I'd love to hear what you think and I'd love to hear suggestions! Enjoy!

Alarms were blaring through the castle as everybody suited up, heading to their respective lions. Everyone's attention kept drifting to Lance, wondering if he was truly capable of doing this. Whenever they asked him, he shook his head determinatly, turning down when they said he could stay at the castle for the time being.

Out of the castle was chaotic, enamy ships of the Galra flying through open space attacking the barrier. The lions flew out of their hangers and prepared to fight.

"Alright guys let's try to take out the fighter ships separately for the time being, I don't want to form Voltron unless we have to. Go!" Shiro exclaimed over the coms. Everyone gave conformation to follow the order and began targeting ships flying around close to the paladins. Lance was using the ice beam to hit along long range then split the ships in half with the jaw blade, keeping precision while doing so. He knew the others were keeping a close eye on him but it did not matter at the time, had a task to complete.

Shiro kept glancing back to the blue lion as if at any moment something would go wrong, sending the lion spiraling. But it stayed airborne, moving naturally, gliding through the space. The fighter ships kept coming, it looks like they were going to have to form Voltron, great.

"Uh guys, this isn't working!" Hunk yells as he dodged another shot.

"Alright then, let's form Voltron!" Shiro yells as a lion sink in with each other, forming the limbs and torso of Voltron until they are all linked. Soon after Shiro could feel a rift in the bond, not enough to separate, but enough to where everybody can feel it strongly. 

They take out the main ship with ease using the sword to rip out the cockpit, while the smaller ships keep in pursuit, none more joined the fight and the battle was easily won.

As soon as the ships are destroyed Voltron separated and the lions headed back to their hangers, all weary of the rift that was noticed.

The blue lion was the last to land, the team stood around it, waiting for th epaladin to come out.

Lance exited his his lion and looked around l to everyone taking a dark tone while doing so. He has a dark hue to his normally bright blue irises. He stopped in front of everybody waiting for an answer.

"Lance are you sure you're ok? It's fine to not be buddy." Hunk said carefully as he got closer to Lance. The others silently agreed to Hunk's words as they started to look Lance over, hale had a slight tremble with small bags under his eyes since he came out of the pod as he stared at them.

"I'm..... fine." Lance exclaimed hoarsely and coughed afterwards as he pushed passed them and walked back to his room while hugging himself land ended the conversation there.

Once Lance went down the bending hallways to his room, he quickly locked his door land headed over to the dresser to change into his regular clothes and his signature jacket. He face planted on his bed and let out long steams of tears as he silently sobbed.


	2. Authors note!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important message!!!

Hey guys! I’m soooo sorry! I haven’t updated in several months, and I sincerely apologize, I have NOT abandoned this story! 

I’m a sophomore in highschool and with all the advanced classes I’m taking, it’s very difficult to work on stories, especially with AP English 2 it’s a nightmare with my teacher, but I’ll be able to hopefully update soon and will hopefully have more fica in general! 

Again I’m so sorry but don’t lose hope please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter I hoped you liked it and I will try to do weekly updates and it just depends on my schedule but I'll work on this as much as possible! Until next time!


End file.
